


KIWI

by LunaStefy



Category: Kiwi - Harry Styles (Song), Larry Stylinson - Fandom
Genre: Cupcakes, M/M, Song: Kiwi (Harry Styles), glassa, guerra di torta, la dolcezza, vero amore
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaStefy/pseuds/LunaStefy
Summary: Finalmente era arrivato il giorno dell'evento tanto atteso. Tutto era pronto mancava solo la torta. xx
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 11





	KIWI

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia l'ha scritta mia figlia Beatrice, grandissima fan dei Larry e dei One Direction <3
> 
> Come condividere le passioni e il tempo.   
> Noi due sappiamo farlo bene xx
> 
> PS: tutto è nato quando ho mostrato per la prima volta il video di Kiwi a quella folle di mia madre.

Avevamo appena finito di arredare tutto, la stanza era quasi pronta. Avevamo scelto l’arredamento più elegante, sedie e tavoli era ricoperti da un meraviglioso tessuto bianco candido, pulito e pronto per l’evento a cui stavamo lavorando da mesi.

Mancava solo il pezzo forte: i dolci. Avevamo preparato una quantità infinita di dolci. Ce ne erano di tutti i tipi, di tutti i gusti e di tutti i colori: muffin, biscotti, torte giganti e mini cakes, crostate ... un’esplosione di zucchero, di fiori e di colori che avrebbero fatto un figurone. 

Forse avevamo abbondato un po’ con la glassa, ma dai a chi non piace affondarci la faccia mentre addenta un muffin, o a chi non piace mangiare la glassa avanzata dalla fetta enorme di torta perché 'c’è sempre posto per la torta'. 

Louis essendo il più forte si sarebbe occupato di portare il carrello con tutti i dolci. Gli avevo proposto di aiutarlo ma aveva detto che avrebbe fatto tutto da solo dato che non aveva alzato un dito durante il resto dei preparativi. Girava in cucina mentre ero indaffarato e palesemente in ritardo con i dolci, si avvicinava a me e rubava zuccherini, assaggiava biscotti, metteva il dito nella gassa e dopo averla leccata beatamente con il dito me la spalmava sul naso, rendendo tutto un po’ meno pesante e più divertente. 

Non era stato di aiuto nemmeno a sistemare la sala in generale. Certo, mi aveva aiutato a posizionare la tovaglia, ma poi si era seduto per “testare la comodità della sedia” queste erano state esattamente le sue parole con cui aveva giustificato la sua pigrizia. Ora era in cucina e stava fissando il carrello per capire come trasportarlo al meglio. 

Dopo un’accurata ispezione e un evidente attimo di esitazione, cominciò a trascinarlo stracolmo di dolci lentamente. Non potevamo permetterci di far cadere nulla, era già tardi, e non c’era il tempo materiale per pulire. 

“Haz, sei sicuro siano tutti?” mi chiese Louis mentre portava il carrello verso la sala.

“Certo Lou, perchè per te non sono abbastanza?!” gli dissi, ridacchiando leggermente. 

Quello era stato un grosso errore, il primo della serata.

Era entrato nella grande sala e sembrava avesse tutto sotto controllo. Continuavo a preoccuparmi ma mi fidavo di lui, dovevo smetterla di essere ansioso. Il mio Louis aveva il controllo della situazione e sapevo che sarebbe andato tutto bene. Si avvicinava sempre di più al tavolo ed io ero sempre più tranquillo, ma all’improvviso vidi la grande torta bianca, al centro del carrello, quella che aveva ispirato il tema di tutto l’evento, inclinarsi pericolosamente . 

Non fui abbastanza veloce, o almeno non fui veloce quanto Louis. Non ricordo con chiarezza chi si mosse per primo, mentre i miei occhi erano fissi sulla torta pericolante, quando mi lanciai in avanti per salvarne almeno un po’, mi scontrai contro un esemplare selvaggio di Louis Tomlinson che aveva cercato di fare la stessa cosa, e la torta mi si spiaccicò sulla testa. 

Mi bloccai, non riuscivo a muovere nemmeno un muscolo ero lì fermo a fissare il pavimento mentre sentivo la panna congelata colarmi sulla maglia. Pensai a tutta la fatica, tutto il sudore riversato per riuscire a impilare i due piani l’uno sull’altro. Quella torta aveva già subito dei traumi. Avevo fatto cadere due volte il piano di sopra perché non aveva davvero intenzione di stare al suo posto, avevo sbavato un po’ di glassa sul lato, quindi ero stato costretto a metterne ancora di più, non che mi dispiacesse. Non era perfetta ma era vissuta, avevo versato lacrime per farla e Louis aveva troncato la sua esistenza per il suo troppo orgoglio e il suo rifiuto d’aiuto. 

Pian piano riacquistai il controllo del mio corpo e lentamente riuscii ad alzare la testa verso il colpevole. I miei occhi di ghiaccio incontrarono quelli terrorizzati di Louis, sapeva che non l’avrebbe passata liscia. I suoi occhi blu erano sbarrati alla vista del mio sguardo assassino che lo divorò in un secondo. 

Come avremmo fatto ora?

Come affrontare Lou? 

Di certo non se la sarebbe cavata con una semplice ramanzina, conoscendolo gli sarebbe entrato da un orecchio e uscito dall’altro. Ebbi un’idea fantastica. Lentamente mi avvicinai ancora di più lasciando cadere la maggior parte del corpo deceduto della torta, sarebbe stata ricordata più avanti, degnamente, come era giusto che fosse. Ora la priorità era farla pagare a Lou. Con quegli occhioni gli veniva concesso tutto e non pagava mai niente di ciò che faceva, ma oggi non sarebbe stato così non se la sarebbe cavata con uno sguardo dolce. 

“Louis, cavolo presta più attenzione!” gli dissi con finta calma. Lui mi guardò evidentemente confuso.

“Vedi di portare sani almeno gli altri dolci al tavolo. Tranquillo ne abbiamo così tanti. Mica devi preoccuparti del più importante e del protagonista della festa” dissi ciò con un tono di voce più fermo. 

Alla fine dell’ultima frase portai la mano ai capelli. Avevo afferrato della torta mentre Louis si era girato verso il carrello. Ora mi stava sorridendo e le sue solite rughette erano apparse sul viso contornando i suoi meravigliosi occhi. Mi avvicinai a lui, ormai c’erano pochi centimetri di distanza, portai la mano sulla sua guancia sporcandolo con il cadavere della famosa torta. 

“Oops” gli dissi con un ghigno.

Louis sbarrò gli occhi mentre dalle labbra non usciva alcun suono, era letteralmente senza parole.

Il suo istinto fu quello di afferrare dei cupcake dal carrello, fantastico ora aveva distrutto anche quelli. Cominciò così una pesante battaglia di dolci. C’èra da dire che erano molto buoni ma il fatto che ce li stessimo lanciando addosso rendeva il tutto solo più divertente e appetitoso. 

Era come una battaglia di palle di neve però immaginala solo più gustosa e meno fredda. Perfetta no? Louis si stava nascondendo dietro una sedia, ormai avevamo distrutto tutto ciò che si trovava sul carrello e la sala sembrava un campo di battaglia. Tutto era sul pavimento. Pensavo che Louis avesse pagato nel modo migliore per le sue azioni e ora la punizione era diventata un gioco molto divertente per entrambi.

Ad un tratto mi accorsi di aver pulito completamente il pavimento dai piccoli cadaveri di cupcake. Ora come avrei potuto fare? Avrebbe sicuramente vinto Louis! Era ingiusto! La punizione era la sua, era lui a dover perdere, non si potevano ribaltare i ruoli. Eravamo entrambi nascosti dietro le sedie. Il tavolo ci divideva. I dolci erano sparsi in giro per la stanza, ovunque tranne dove mi servivano. Mi affacciai leggermente verso Louis per vedere in che situazione si trovasse, quanta torta ancora avesse, che cosa avrei preso direttamente in faccia. Notai con piacere però che Louis era nella mia stessa situazione. Stava guardando verso me per vedere come fossi messo con i dolci. Possibile essere così telepatici?

Appena i nostri occhi si incrociarono, verde nel blu, blu nel verde, non riuscimmo a trattenere le risate. 

Louis mi raggiunse di corsa. Di conseguenza mi alzai anch’io. Mi venne incontro e cercò di abbracciarmi ma a causa della velocità con cui stava correndo e il pavimento sporco e scivoloso finimmo entrambi per terra. Cominciammo a ridere ancora più forte, era davvero impossibile fermarsi. Louis emise un urletto dovuto ai crampi allo stomaco per le troppo risate. Quel rumore non fece altro che farci ridere ancora di più. 

Avevamo bisogno di ossigeno! Eravamo entrambi supini ormai e grazie a dio una coperta di torta aveva attutito la caduta. Louis cominciò a muovere braccia e gambe facendo l’angelo. Era davvero come stare nella neve. Era un fantastico angelo ricoperto di glassa, zuccherini, briciole e panna, era davvero tanta. 

E in quel momento mi resi conto che l’angelo migliore era proprio chi lo stava facendo. Aveva i capelli ricoperti di così tanta dolcezza e la guancia era ancora sporca dalla striscia bianca che gli avevo fatto e che aveva portato a tutto ciò ed era il motivo per cui eravamo a terra, sporchi di torta e glassa. Dietro quella maschera di dolciumi si celava il mondo intero, l’oceano nei suoi occhi, l’amore e felicità nel suo cuore. Mi sentivo così onorato di trovarmi in quest’ultimo, di avere un ruolo così importante nella sua vita. Eravamo come in una bolla, il mondo esterno sembrava essere sparito, ormai ero completamente perso in quelle sfere azzurre. Eravamo solo io e lui circondati dal nostro amore.

Ci eravamo lasciati trasportare, avevamo giocato come due bambini e ci eravamo divertiti da matti. Continuavo a guardarlo e non potevo fare a meno di pensare a quanto fossi fortunato ad avere nella mia vita, un individuo del genere, folle, ridicolo, semplicemente fantastico! 

Le nostre risate erano rumorose, piene di divertimento e piene di felicità. 

Non ci divertivamo così da tempo ma non avevo dubbi che la mia vita insieme a lui sarebbe stata esattamente così. 

Uno spasso, un viaggio fatto di risate, dolcezza e amore.


End file.
